


Smells like sunshine

by Saku015



Series: 100 Fluffy Prompts - Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassment, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Kagehina Month, Kinktober 2018, Living Together, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Yachi Hitoka, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Scent Marking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kageyama's addicted to Hinata's scent.





	Smells like sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You smell nice.  
> Day 4: Smell.  
> Day 5: Olfactophilia (Scent).

If people had asked him, Kageyama would not have been able to tell how Hinata really scented – but it did not change the fact that he was addicted to it. He had been since their first real meeting in Karasuno gym four years ago as first years. At first, he tried to deny it, but after it did not work, push it in the back of his mind. However, as their relationship developed and, at the end, bloomed, he could not do it anymore. On lots of occasions, their teammates found them sitting in the club room, Kageyama sniffing Hinata’s hair, who giggled with his cheeks total red.

As time passed, it became clear to everyone that they would stay together after high school as well and that was why they were surprised of their decision of moving in with Yachi. Because Hinata was his mate, people often asked if Kageyama had ever felt remorse, because what he was doing. For most of people, there was no other relationship possible between a young alpha male and omega female, who were not related by blood, than sexual – well, their situation served them right!

Kageyama looked at the young girl as one of the most valuable members of his pack and hell was she that! If it was not for her, neither of them would survive high school – both emotional and physical ways. And if Kageyama wanted to be one hundred percent honest, his inner alpha would have been the calmest, if the other two remaining former baby crows had lived them as well. Unfortunately, they did not get sports scholarship to that university and now learned at another and lived as dorm roommates.

Because, yes, all the once Karasuno first years were attending college. If the summer break was not counted, they were students for six months now – which meant that December exams were around the corner with assignment and project deadlines in tow. 

”Kenma said that he would help me with this part, so I will spend the weekend with him!” Hinata said, as he was putting his shoes on in the hall.

”You have been talking about this whole week, dumbass,” Kageyama muttered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had nothing against Hinata spending time with others, but when it came to exam periods or deadlines, he had the tendency of overworking himself – in this, he reminded him of Oikawa-san.

”Shouyou-kun, you should put your scarf on!” Yachi chid him and wrapped it around his neck. ”You know you can come down with a cold easily.”

’She is so thoughtful,’ Kageyama thought with proudness in his heart. 

Hinata’s rapidly nearing scent brought him back from his train of thoughts. He looked up and saw his tiny boyfriend standing in front of him. Hinata made a calling move with his finger and Kageyama bent down. Hinata stood on his tiptoes and pecked him on his lips.

”Have a great weekend, Yamayama-kun!” The small redhead said from the door, then he was out of sight.

 

By the time Sunday came, Kageyama was at his limits. Yes, they had phone calls at in the evening and it was only two days, but with his increased stress level made it nearly unbearable. He knew that nearly everyone would run up to the wall because of him – but not Yachi, which was another thing why he was more than grateful.

The girl was putting the dirty clothes into the washing machine when Kageyama lurked up behind her. He just stood there, having no idea how he should ask what he wanted without being a freak.

”Let me guess, you want one of Shouyou-kun’s T-shirts, right, Tobio-kun?” Yachi asked, turning around. She was not freaked out, but smiled kindly. Sometimes Kageyama thought that she was happier because of his bond with Hinata than he himself.

”Please…” he mumbled, looking aside. He felt his ears heating up as a heartfelt laughter left Yachi’s lips. In the next moment, he had one of Hinata’s clothes in his hands. He raised it to his nose and took a breath. It was not as good as the real, but it would be enough until the night comes.

Kageyama was slumbering on the sofa with Hinata’s T-shirt being hugged to his chest when the front door opened.

”I am home!” Hinata called and Kageyama was on his feet in the blink of an eye. He sprinted to the hall and pushed the small omega to the wall. He locked their lips in a heated kiss and a surprised noise left Hinata’s lips. ”Did you miss me that much?” He asked, after they parted. 

Kageyama did not answer, but nuzzled his nose to Hinata’s scent glands and every bare skin he could reach in general. He raised his head up in confusion when he did not feel a scent which was always there whenever Hinata went to Kenma’s place.

”I do not feel his scent,” he said, titling his head to the side.

”Ah! Kuroo-san has a group assignment with Ko-san, so he spent the weekend there!” Hinata explained while Kageyama walked to the couch with him in his arms. At first, Kageyama felt unease, because of Hinata calling Fukurodani’s former captain on his given name, but when he saw how head over heals the older male was for Keiji-san (yes, they were on first name basis), he realized he had nothing to worry about. 

They sat down on the couch and Hinata turned the two on. He knew that he could not have a proper conversation with his mate, until Kageyama did not get enough of him It mostly meant the other licking his hair and rubbing his nose into it from time to time. Not that Hinata had any complains about it.


End file.
